Co to niby jest restauracja? Czy co?
Odcinek 5 My Small Restaurant 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Uczestniucy musieli się zmierzyć z zadaniem reklamująceych naszą restauracje. Oczywiście nie było to łatwe ale czego się nie robi by wygrać. Lindsay straciła czek na n kwote ale dzięki jej rozumowi wygrali i nie musieli nikogo żegnać tym razem do domu. Ale Niewidomi Kucharze już nie mieli tak łatwo musieli kogoś pozbawić marzeń. Trafiła na Brooke. NIestety nie pomogły jej kłutnie z Alejandro i Noah'em. Czy Niewidomi Kucharze wreszcie wygrają? Czy Gwen sprawdzi się jako kapitan? Czy mogę być jeszcze piękniejszy? Jeżeli chcecie się tego dowiedzieć Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Kuchnia Kucharzy '''Beth: '''Nie no już 2 razy przegraliśmy. '''Noah: '''No nie musimy się zebrać. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Noah: 'A żeby to się stało ja muszę być kapitanem tych oferm. '''Trent: '''Wierze że Gwen poradzi sobie jako kapitan. '''Gwen: '''Dzięki to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. '''Bridgette: '''Dobra jest rano zjedzmy śniadanie. '''Gwen: '''Tak musimy mieć dużo siłyn na grę. '''Vera: '''Tak coś czuje że Gwen będzie dobrą panią kapitan a ty co myślisz na ten temat Artur? '''Artur: '''Wiesz wolę z pare odcinków poczekać z decyzją. '''Vera: '''Jej ale ty jesteś rozsądny. '''Artur: '''Nie no wiem to dziwne. '''Noah: '''O nie zaczyna się. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Noah: 'Kiedyś Artur był groźnym przeciwnikiem ale teraz? Nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem. '''Artur: '''O sałatka. '''Vera: '''Mmm kocham sałatke. '''Artur: '''Ja też. '''Owen: '''O kotlet schabowy! (maślane oczy) '''Izzy: '''U schaboszczaki! '''Bridgette: '''Yyy kotlet na śnjiadanie?! '''Geoff: '''Mój nauczyciel od fitnesu by mnie zabił. '''Trent: '''Ok nie gadajmy tylko jedzmy. Kuchnia Przypalaczy '''Duncan: '''O super. '''Courtney: '''O tak pocałuj mnie. '''Duncan: '''Dobrze. ''całują się 'Lindsay: '''O jacy słodcy. '''McKey: '''No super są. '''Lindsay: '''Szkoda że nie mam chłopaka. '''Tyler: '''Ej a ja. '''Lindsay: '''A ty to kto? '''Tyler: '''Jestem Tyler. '''Lindsay: '... 'Tyler: '''Teylor? '''Lindsay: '''Aaa!! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Lindsay: 'Nie jestem głupia. Tylko mało rozwinięta. '''Philip: '''O nie Duncan i Courtney zaczynają opere mydlaną. '''Heather: '''O Philip już nie marudź. '''Philip: '''A co masz coś w majtkach. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo kto mówi tak bez sensu. '''JJ: '''Dobra ludzie musicie jeść żeby mieś siłe by wygrać. '''Ezekiel: '''Ej JJ co jest na śniadanie? '''JJ: '''Odręby żeby nikt nie musiał w trakcie zadania iść do toalety. '''McKey: '''Nie mam nic przeciwko odrębom ale nie przepadam za nimi. '''Duncan: '''Tak ja też. '''JJ: '''Musicie jeść bo przegramy. '''Courtney: '''No dobra inaczej przegramy ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Idzcie do sali stołowej. Sala Stołowa '''Chris: '''Witajcie kochani. '''Heather: '''Siema Chirs. '''McKey: '''Jakie jest zadanie? '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj otwieramy restauracje i wy gotujecie dzisiaj. '''Gwen: '''No to będzie ciekawie. '''JJ: '''Oj tak. '''Chris: '''Ok przygotujcie się. Za godzine otwieramy. Kuchnie ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Gwen: '''Spokojnie ludzie i gotujcie wszystko. '''Vera: '''O nie stresuje się. '''Owen: '''A ja robię za śmietnik. ''u Zawodowych Przypalaczy 'JJ: '''Dobra jak się nie postaramy to przegramy. '''Lindsay: '''Dobra zaczynamy. '''Salowy: '''2 razy kurczak, 3 razy frytki. '''Beth: '''Co on powiedział? '''Heather: '''Słyszałm kurczak. '''JJ: '''Ale ile?! '''Heather: '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''McKey: '''2 kurczaki, 3 razy frytki. '''JJ: '''Ok raz, raz. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Salowy: '''5 razy desek czekoladomy, 3 razy kurczak, 2 razy kebab. '''Izzy: '''Ok biore kebab. '''Vera: '''CHodź Artur zrobimy to ciasto. '''Gwen: '''A kto zrobi kurczaka? '''Trent: '''Wynika na to że ty. '''Gwen: '''O nie mam problem ''u Zawodowych Przypalaczy 'Philip: '''Tak mam już frytki. '''JJ: '''Dobra wydawaj. '''Tyler: '''A kto pieczek kurczaki?! '''JJ: '''Lindsay gdzie ona jest?! '''Ezekiel: '''Maluje paznokcie. '''JJ: 'Że co ta idiotka robi? 'Courtney: '''No nie przejmuje. '''DUncan: '''DObra przyniose kurczaki. '''JJ: '''LIndsay chodź tutaj. '''Lindsay: '''Tak?! '''JJ: '''Jak ty możesz ... ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Vera: '''Tak zrobiliśmy już te desery. '''Izzy: '''A BoomBoom zrobiło kebeb. '''Gwen: '''A ja mam kurczaki. '''Owen: '''Juhu! Wydajemy! '''Bridgette: '''Tak wygramy! '''Salowy: '''2 razy lemoniada. '''Geoff: '''Aaa ''u Zawodowych Przypalaczy 'JJ: '... i tak powinnaś być z siebie dumna. '''Duncan: '''Yyy JJ. '''JJ: '''Tak?! '''Duncan: '''Mamy 25 sekund do końca zadania!? '''JJ: '''A ile mamy zamówień. '''Duncan: '''123 nie wykonane. '''JJ: '''Jak to możliwe?! '''Courtney: '''Nikt nami nie zażądzał. '''Philip: '''I nie wiedzieliśmy jak się zabrać za rzecz. '''Chris: '''I przegrywacie. Niewidomi Kucharze Wygrywają!!! '''Gwen: '''O tak nie wierze! '''Trent: '''Nikt z nas nie wyleci. '''Chris: '''A z wami Przypalacze widzę się na ceremonii. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Mam tylko 9 patelni i niestety 10 Przypalaczy kto tym razem nie otrzyma patelni? *Beth *McKey *Tyler '''Chris: '''Jesteście tym razem bezpieczni. '''Tyler: '''O tak rządze. '''McKey: '''Jupi. '''Beth: '''Dziękuje bardzo! '''Chris: '''A kto może się jeszcze cieszyć. *JJ *Ezekiel '''Chris: '''Chłopacy możecie się cieszyć zostajecie. '''Ezekiel: '''Juhu dziwacy górą. '''JJ: '''Uff o tak. '''Chris: '''Czyli jeszcze 4 patelnie. *Heather *Philip *Courtney '''Chris: '''Wy jakimś cudem zostajecie. '''Courtney: '''Dziękuje bardzo. '''Philip: '''Tak zostaje. '''Heather: '''To jest straszne. '''Chris: '''Więc mamy dwójke zagrożonych. Duncan i Lindsay. '''Duncan: '''Co dlaczego ja nie mogę wylecieć? '''Courtney: '''Proszę wywalcie Lindsay. '''Chris: '''Duncan? '''Duncan: '''Tak? '''Chris: '''Przykro mi ale ... dzisiaj ... zostajesz! '''Duncan: '''O tak! '''Lindsay: '''O niestety żegnajcie. '''Beth: '''O żegnaj Lindsay będę tęsknić. '''Lindsay: '''JJ przepraszam żegnaj. '''JJ: '''Pa. '''Chris: '''Szkoda pożegnaliśmy Lindsay. A kto następny wyleci? Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant